


301

by Sway



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames picks a costume for Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	301

**Author's Note:**

> Mr. Nolan made them up, I just play with them. Not beta'd and a bit stupid. You've been warned.

  
You'd assume I'd get around dressing up for Halloween. It is my job to be someone else, so I thought I could be me just for that one day of the year. But, apparently, sweet little Ariadne thinks otherwise. That costume contest was her idea and of course everybody jumped right on it.

Finding a costume on such a short notice was a bit tricky but I think I found something... suitable. At least, I know for a fact that Arthur is going to love it. I saw him practically drool over Gerald Butler during the movie. He didn't even realize I was watching him watching the movie on laptop on the flight from Paris to New York.

The leather straps are pinching places that shouldn't be pinched (at least not constantly) and wearing a skirt is... well... breezy but it's all going to pay off. If Arthur can pick up of jaw off the floor at some point during the evening... let's just say the magic wand he bought at Wal-Mart might come in handy.

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt pic](http://images11.yandy.com/Products/Spartan-Warrior-Costume-83450-2.jpg)


End file.
